Kidnapped
by aldovas
Summary: Based on Taken starred by Liam Neeson. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie go to visit Fluttershy's father for her mother's birthday. But what happen if Fluttershy is suddenly...kidnapped? It's up to Daddy to rescue her. Important Announcement
1. Act I: The Invitation

**Kidnapped**

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ belongs to Lauren Faust**

**(A/E: Hey, I'm aldovas. If you don't know me, I write several _Family Guy_ stories. But now it's time to write my first My Little Pony story. This story is based on one of my favorite movies starred by Liam Neeson: _Taken_)**

**Act I: The Invitation**

This story begins in Ponyville; the pony girls were having a picnic. Everything was peaceful until Spike appeared with some news.

"Guys! Guys!" Spike called them "I have a message!"

"From Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but this message is for Fluttershy!" Spike answered.

"For...me?" Fluttershy asked pretty surprised.

"Here" Spike said giving the message to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy began to read the message:

_Dear Fluttershy:_

_Tomorrow is your mother's birthday; we're going to have a party for the entire family. We want you to come, especially me. I missed you so much my dear since you moved out to Ponyville. I'd like to see you again._

_Love you, your daddy Skylight_

"*gasps* My daddy...?" Fluttershy asked.

"There will be a BIRTHDAY PARTY?" Pinkie Pie asked extremely excited "YEEEEEEH!"

"Wow, you're going to visit your parents for your mom's birthday, aren't you?" Twilight asked.

"Well...I..." Fluttershy said.

"It's good to see the family together once in a while" Applejack commented.

"Yes...but..." Fluttershy replied.

"How's your dad?" Rainbow Dash asked "Is he cool?"

"Is he handsome?" Rarity asked.

"What he does?" Twilight asked.

"I...don't know..." Fluttershy answered.

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Twilight asked.

"He never talks about what he does...but he always was there to take care of me and Mommy..." Fluttershy explained "He's a pegasus like me and Mommy is a pony; he moved from Cloudsdale to where Mommy lived. They met each other, got marry and after a short time together they had me. One day, we visited Ponyville where I got my Cutie Mark and when we went back; I began to help my mommy in a pet shop, I was so nice taking care of the pets. I was working there until I grew up and moved out to Ponyville, where I got my Cutie Mark"

"That's a beautiful story, you must be very excited for your mom's birthday" Twilight commented.

"With music, games, balloons and a CAKE!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"There is...one problem" Fluttershy said.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"They live in New Yorkshire City..." Fluttershy answered "I heard this place had become very dangerous since I left..."

"So, you want somebody to come with you?" Twilight asked.

"Yes..." Fluttershy answered.

"OH, ME! ME! ME!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed bouncing around.

"I'd like to come with you, but I have to organize my books this weekend" Twilight said.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sorry, but I have a race competition in Cloudsdale" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Please choose me, I'm free!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Applejack?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sorry fella, but I promised to help Big Macintosh in collecting the new apples" Applejack answered "I can't come with you"

"BUT I CAN!" Pinkie Pie said

"Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'd LOVE come to New Yorkshire and its exotic fashion shows" Rarity said "But I promised Opalescene to go to Canterlot for the Pets' Fashion Show"

Pinkie Pie was dressed a formal red dress and opening a letter.

"And the Golden Cake Award goes to..." Pinkie Pie said "...PINKIE PIE!"

"Okay, Pinkie Pie, you can come with me" Fluttershy said.

"YEAH!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she jumped so high that she gave a high five to Derpy, who was flying around.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Spike said giving Fluttershy a kind of...gadget.

"What is it...?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I read about them" Twilight answered "It's a cellphone"

"A cellphone...?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a high-tech phone where you can call with anybody who has another too" Twilight explained "That means you can call him"

"But...how can I use it to call him?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's the complicated part..." Twilight answered.

Fluttershy opened the cellphone and it only has ONE button saying 'CALL'.

"That's weird, it only has ONE button" Twilight said.

"Why don't you try on?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I...don't know" Fluttershy answered "What happen if something bad happen?"

"Come on, do it now!" Rainbow Dash answered pressing the button.

After a few seconds; a deep gravelly voice (Liam Neeson's voice description) was heard:

_Hello?_

All the pony jumped of surprise after hearing that voice.

"Daddy...is that you?" Fluttershy asked talking through the phone.

We see Skylight having BBQ with his friends.

"Yes, sweetie" Skylight answered "It's been a long time. Did you miss me?"

_Yes, I did...Daddy_

"That's good, because I missed you too" Skylight replied.

_Daddy, do you mind if I come with one of my friends...?_

"Not at all; in fact: it's about time you made friends in Ponyville" Skylight answered "I'll call the Ponylvania Hotel to send you girls a taxi once you both arrived"

_What's a...?_

"Good, so see you tomorrow" Skylight said interrupting her "I love you"

He phoned off.

"What's a taxi?" Fluttershy asked.

"I read about them" Twilight answered "They have machines called vehicles and one of them is a taxi"

"Are they dangerous?" Fluttershy asked.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said "You must be feel excited for seeing your parents!"

"You're right, Pinkie Pie..." Fluttershy replied "I think I can yell of excitement..."

"Let me hear it!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Okay...here it goes..." she took a VERY DEEP breath and... "Yeah..."

All her friends rolled their eyes of embarrasment.

**To be continued...**


	2. Act II: The Kidnapping

**Act II: The Kidnapping**

Next day; Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie flew on a hot air balloon to New Yorkshire. Pinkie Pie was really excited, but Fluttershy was nervous, because she doesn't know how much this city changed.

"I'm very, very excited for your mom's birthday party" Pinkie Pie "I'm gonna sing, I'm gonna dance and I'm gonna eat A LOT of cake!"

"Good for you..." Fluttershy replied.

"Come on, just imagine the moment when you see your dad" Pinkie Pie said "Isn't it great?"

"It's just...he never told me what he does" Fluttershy answered "He was always busy since I was a filly..."

"Sorry if I wasn't listening; but where's the vehicle that Twilight told us about?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"She told us it was a taxi: small, yellow with the word 'TAXI' on it" Fluttershy answered.

"You mean something like THAT?" Pinkie Pie asked pointing at the taxi.

"I guess..." Fluttershy answered.

"Let's go!" Pinkie Pie got in the taxi grabbing her friend's hand..

Later, they arrived at the Ponylvania Hotel and went inside. They both never realized that a mysterious gray stallion was following them.

They found their room where they're going to stay; it was a presidential suite.

"This place is awesome!" Pinkie Pie commented.

"How can my daddy afford this place?" Fluttershy asked "This room looks very expensive..."

"Who cares? You must feel very lucky having a dad like him" Pinkie Pie asked "Let's put some music and let's PRE-PARTY!"

"Pre-Party?" Fluttershy asked.

"A party BEFORE the party" Pinkie Pie answered turning on the stereo and played the song 'First Date' by Blink-182.

_In the car I just can't wait,_

_to pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm too scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

While Pinkie Pie continued listen to that song; Fluttershy go to the other part of the suite to call her dad.

"Daddy...?" Fluttershy asked.

A line divided the screen to see both father and daughter talking by phone.

"Hi, sweetie!" Skylight greeted.

"My friend and I are here now..." Fluttershy said "Why did you send us to a hotel...?"

"Relatives came to stay in our house and we don't have enough space" Skylight said.

"You didn't have to give us a very expensive room..." Fluttershy replied.

"I spare no expense for my little filly" Skylight said.

"But where do you earn that mo...wait, I think I see something" Fluttershy said looking through the window across the courtyard.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Skylight asked.

The same mysterious gray stallion and two more stallions like him were in the room.

"They're...three scary stallions in our room" Fluttershy answered starting to get scared.

The gray stallions caught Pinkie Pie; she tried to get off them, but they knocked her off leaving her unconcious.

"Oh no, they got my friend Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy said already scared.

They started looking for Fluttershy.

"Now they're going after ME!" Fluttershy extremely scared.

"Okay, calm down, just do what I say" Skylight ordered "Find a bed and get under it"

Fluttershy found a bed and just as her father said, she got under it.

"I'm under the bed..." Fluttershy said.

"Now listen: you always asked me about what I do" Skylight said "Well...I'm a FPI agent"

"FPI?" Fluttershy asked.

"Federal Pegasus of Investigation" Skylight answered with a very serious tone "We investigate any criminal track from the clouds to the ground"

"Daddy...I'm scared" Fluttershy replied.

"Don't be scared, my little filly" Skylight said "Just follow my word"

"Okay..." Fluttershy replied.

"Here's the important part: they're going to take you" Skylight said.

"What...?" Fluttershy asked as somebody grabbed her legs to take her "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She dropped her cellphone and one of the criminals grabbed it.

"I don't know who you are" Skylight said with a very menacing voice "I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for animals like you. If you let my daughter go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will take you down"

He waited 5 seconds for an answer until...

_Good luck..._

He phoned off and Skylight started looking for her only daughter.

**To be continued...**


	3. Act III: Memories

**Act III: Memories**

Skylight went to the hot air balloon station where the ponies came from. The taxi driver who was sent to pick them up was with him.

"I swear I picked them up and brought them to the hotel as they told me" the taxi driver said.

"There wasn't anybody following you?" Skylight asked.

"Now that you're mentioning: there was another taxi following me" the taxi driver answered "But that's pretty normal, I didn't find it suspicious"

Skylight taught for a moment, but he also remembered a memory about his daughter.

**Flashback**

A young Fluttershy and her family went to Ponyville to enjoy the nature out of the big city.

"This is Ponyville, sweetie" Skylight said "You're going to love our vacations here: A peaceful and gentle town"

"Get out of my way, sir!" a rude pony said walking so fast.

"Well, not so gentle" Skylight said.

"Daddy...you think I can get my Cutie Mark here?" young Fluttershy asked.

"I don't think it...I KNOW it" Skylight answered "Because you like the pets from your mother's pet shop and there's more animals than in New Yorkshire"

"Really?" young Fluttershy asked.

"Just remember: your daddy will always love you" Skylight answered

"Thank you, Daddy..." young Fluttershy thanked rubbing his neck with here "I love you..."

"I love you too, sweetie" Skylight replied.

**Flashback's end**

Skylight continued looking for clues in the hotel where Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie stayed. He found the suite all messed up. Suddenly, he received a phone call.

"Hello?" Skylight asked

The line divided the screen again, showing a green pegasus with dark green mane.

"Sky, this is Lock-On" Lock-On said "I found a possible class of criminals of New Yorkshire that they could have taken your daughter"

"Which one?" Skylight asked.

"The Grey Stallions" Lock-On answered "They got that name for being a group of gray stallions that they never had Cutie Marks, so they only care about money. Their business is kidnapping young mares that they consider 'beautiful' and sell them as mares for several criminal organizations' bosses with exorbitant prices"

"You know where I can find one of their members?" Skylight asked.

"They hid in dangerous places like Manehattan" Lock-On answered "I have the address of one of them: Headskull. He's living in a red building in the Third Avenue. I suggest you to disguise like them"

"Okay" Skylight thanked as he phoned off "And Lock-On: thank you very much"

"Anytime, pal" Lock-On replied as they both phoned off.

He goes to Manehattan and tries to find any gray stallion. His body was painted of color gray and dressed in black like one of the grey stallions. He remembered another memory about his daughter.

**Flashback**

The young Fluttershy came in the house to tell her parents about getting her Cutie Mark.

"Mommy, Daddy, I got my Cutie Mark!" young Fluttershy said showing her Cutie Mark.

"Sweetie, it is wonderful" Fluttershy's Mom praised.

"We're so proud of you" Skylight said.

"And look what I can do" Fluttershy said grabbing a silver stick.

She whistled to call a few birds and began to wave the stick and the birds started to sing beautifully in chorus. Her parents were crying of happiness for having such a talented daughter.

**Flashback's end**

He found a building and knocked the door. Headskull opened the door.

"Who the heck are you?" Headskull asked rudely, he has an Albanian accent.

"Poison Spike..." Skylight answered with the same accent.

"I never heard about you" Headskull replied.

"I'm new, maybe you don't remember me" Skylight said.

"Is that a kind of joke...?"

"Listen, pal: I'm a busy piece of animal who wants money" Skylight interrupted him with a rude tone "So let me in or I'll kick your butt!"

"Okay, come on in" Headskull said letting him in "My mare is making cabbage salad"

He came inside, where he met the mare and she served cabbage in a bowl.

"Here you got, gentlemen" Headskull's mare.

"You have a gentle mare" Skylight commented.

"Do you like it?" Headskull asked as he laughed a little "I met her in one of our carrying trades. Nobody wanted her, so I decided to buy her for 2,500 golden coins. Pretty expensive, but it worths it. Right, honey?"

"Y-Yes..." Headskull's mare answered.

"I can't hear you!" Headskull said slamming the table.

"YES, DEAR!" Headskull's mare repeated it very scared.

"That's better" Headskull praised "It's a cool business, I'm telling you; even if you get sick of your mare, you can replace her with another mare"

"Can you?" Skylight asked.

"Yup, I got another six mares up there" Headskull answered "It's the best of the best"

"One of your mares is a yellow fur pegasus with pink mane?" Skylight asked.

"Hey, hey, they're MY mares" Headskull answered "If you want one of them give me the price. Every mare has a price..."

Skylight had enough and attacked him. They both fought while the Headskull's mare just stood there terrified. He finally made him unconcious.

"I know you never loved him, didn't you?" Skylight asked "Then run while you still have a chance and bring the police"

"Okay..." she leaves.

Skylight got upstairs and found a hallway with six doors. He opened each door one by one, where every room has a poorly treated pony, but no sign of Fluttershy. He opened the last door with the hope that there's Fluttershy. He found somebody covered with blankets.

"Fluttershy!" Skylight exclaimed as he took off the blankets...but he found Pinkie Pie instead, she's wearing sky-blue bustier and matching panties (A/E: Call me a pervert, but I think they look hotter wearing lingerie).

"Please don't hurt me!" Pinkie Pie begged.

"No...you're not Fluttershy" Skylight said with a vain tone.

"Wait, are you Fluttershy's dad?" Pinkie Pie asked "I'm Fluttershy's friend: Pinkie Pie!"

"Pinkie Pie?" Skylight asked.

"Those ugly guys took us, made us wear these itchy things called 'undergarments'" Pinkie Pie answered "They made us stay in this horrible place. Well, at least they took Fluttershy instead of me"

"Pinkie: tell me where they are now" Skylight told "Please"

"They said something about a 'Fair Auction'" Pinkie Pie said "I don't know what the heck is that mean"

"Wait...it's not a Fair Auction" Skylight said "It's a Mare Auction!"

"A what?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Pinkie, the cops will be here in any minute" Skylight answered "Tell them the hotel's address and stay in the suite.

"And what about the birthday party?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I have to rescue my daughter first" Skylight answered "Just stay in the hotel and don't go anywhere"

"Okay Dokey Lokey" Pinkie Pie agreed.

"Fluttershy's safety depends on me..." Skylight said

He leaves to continue looking for his little filly

**To be continued**...


	4. Act IV: The Auction

**Act IV: the Auction**

With one more step foward to find his daughter, Skylight called Lock-On once again.

"Lock-On, are you still there?" Skylight asked.

"Sky, it's getting late, I'm shutting down the computer" Lock On answered.

"Hold on, first search information about the Mare Auction" Skylight said.

"Come on, pal..." Lock-On said.

"Please, it's for saving my daughter" Skylight begged "You told me 'anytime'"

"All right, all right" Lock-On reluctantly agreed "I'm searching..."

"Thank you, I swear this is the last time I ask you a favor..." Skylight said.

"I got it: Mare Auction, it's where the Grey Stallions sell the young mares to the criminal organizations' bosses" Lock-On explained "It's setting on the Burguete House"

"Got it, thank you very much" Skylight thanked as he phoned off.

"I need to retire..." Lock-On said.

It was already night and Skylight was already in a luxurious house where he found several rich criminals coming in. He knocked out a waiter and dressed in his uniform. He got inside where there was a party where everybody was drinking glasses of apple cyder and eating apple baklavas. He gained access to a darkened room facing a wall of glass, one of a series of the same types of rooms that encircle an open stage where it's exhibiting a young mare in lingerie. In each darkened cubicle, a bidder presses a red button when they wish to bid. He was along with a buyer, who's a navi colt wearing a smoking jacket.

"Hey you, I'd like another glass of apple..."

But he stepped on his tail and grabbed him from the neck to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Listen, if you want me to let you go, you're going to buy the mare I want" Skylight said with a menacing tone.

_Sold. By 10,000 golden coins._

They took the sold young magenta mare.

_Now, our next item is a yellow fur and pink mane mare. Young and innocent..._

Skylight took a look through the glass: it was Fluttershy! She was wearing a white bustier and matching panties. Skylight felt a great deal of emotions: happy for seeing his daughter after a long time, sad for seeing her exhibiting herself in that way, angry at the animals who did to her and scared of losing her for a criminal boss.

_The bid starts with 5,000 golden coins._

"Pressed the button!" Skylight ordered as the navi colt obeyed.

_5,000 golden coins. Who offers more?_

Another buyer pressed the button.

_10,000 golden coins. Who offers more?_

"Come on, offer more!" Skylight ordered as the navi colt obeyed and pressed the button again.

"15,000 golden coins..." navi colt said.

_15,000 golden coins. Going once..._

But then another buyer pressed the button.

20,000 golden coins. Who offers more?

"Darn it, offer the double!" Skylight ordered now desperate.

"The double?" the navi colt asked "Are you crazy pal?"

"DO IT!" Skylight demanded strangling him harder.

"Okay...the...dou...ble!" the navi colt said pressing the button.

_40,000 golden coins. Going once...going twice..._

Skylight thought Fluttershy is already saved...but then somebody pressed the button.

_50,000 golden coins..._

"NO!" Skylight screamed.

"Okay pal, I don't know what you see in that mare, but you're getting on my nerves!" the navi colt said as he attacked him and they both started fighting.

_Going once...going twice..._

Skylight tried to press the button to offer more...but it was too late.

_Sold. By 50,000 golden coins._

Skylight only could see his daughter being taken away.

"No..." Skylight said in vain.

_The Auction is over, thank you for coming._

Everybody left their respective cubicle; Skylight was feeling defeated...suddenly the navi colt knocked him up and he fell down. Before passing out, he only could say something:

"Fluttershy...don't leave...me" Skylight said before passing out.

**To be continued...**


	5. Act V: The Rescue

**Act V: The Rescue**

He awakens suspended from a pipe just below the ceiling. He could see three Grey Stallions standing in front of him.

"Where am I?" Skylight.

"We have suspected that somebody was following us and trying to ruin our business" Grey Stallion #1 said.

"But we got you and there is nothing you can do" Grey Stallion #2 said.

"Where is she?" Skylight asked very angry.

"They took her to the pier where they'll take a yacht on the way to Nandi (India in real life)" Grey Stallion #3 answered "The owner Sri Bangalore is one of the richest customers we ever had"

"Kidnapping young mares and selling them as if they were items is unforgivable!" Skylight said "I will not let you get away with this!"

"Too bad" Grey Stallion #1 said "It's business and she is sold already"

"Sri Bangalore will love this precious and innocent mare" Grey Stallion #2 said.

"Come on, my friends" Grey Stallion #3 said "We are going to eat some böreks (an Albanian dish that is fried filled pastries made of a thin flaky dough known as yufka (or phyllo). It can be filled with cheese, often feta, sirene or kaşar; minced meat or vegetables)"

Skylight shook the handcuffs attached to the pipe and got rid of it. The pipe was rusty enough to break and he's free. He kicked their butts afterwards so easily.

"You idiot!" Grey Stallion #1 insulted Grey Stallion #2 "Why didn't you check the pipe if it's not rusty?"

"I thought details are not important..." Grey Stallion #2 answered.

Skylight was already out of the house; he took one of the Grey Stallions' cars, so he can drive to the pier **(A/E: He can't fly, because the cities forbid Pegasus to fly)**. When he arrived, he found the Nandian stallions taking Fluttershy to the yatcht. Once inside, they turned on the yacht to sail. Skylight ran and jumped to the boat without even using his wings. When his hooves were in the yacht, he fought against several Sri Bangalore's guards, he threw one of them to the sea and he knocked the rest up.

Meanwhile, in Sri Bangalore's room **(A/E: His appearance is like Iron Will from 'Put Your Hoof Down', but he's a fat Nandian brown fur bull wearing a red Indian robe)**, he was laying on his king size bed until his guards brought Fluttershy (still wearing the white lingerie) here and closed the door.

"Well, well, my guards were not lying when they bought such a beautiful creature like you" Sri Bangalore said with an Indian accent.

"Please...don't hurt me..." Fluttershy begged very scared "I just wanna go home..."

"And we will be soon...Nandi will be your home now" Sri Bangalore replied standing up and getting closer to the poor pegasus "And you are going to be my queen"

"A...queen?" Fluttershy asked.

"You just have to give me only ONE kiss..." Sri Bangalore answered as he lifted his lips so he can get a kiss from Fluttershy, something that Fluttershy didn't want it at all.

Fortunately for her; Skylight brought down the door.

"Get away from her, you BULL-BUTT!" Skylight said.

**(A/E: Sorry for the sucky reference of _Aliens_)**

He tackled him, making the first strike. But Sri Bangalore was stronger than him due his fat muscles. He was over him, crushing him with his heavy weight body.

"How do you feel having an enormous bull crushing you?" Sri Bangalore asked.

"Leave my daddy alone..." Fluttershy said.

"It is all over for you; all this pursuit for nothing!" Sri Bangalore added.

"Please...leave him alone..." Fluttershy begged.

"Your daughter is now mine!" Sri Bangalore exclaimed as he evilly laughed "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fluttershy couldn't see her father being crashed by a fat bull, so...

"**LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!**" Fluttershy screamed with a mix of despair, sadness and ANGER.

She tackled him and started 'hooving (punching)' in the face several times until leaving him unconcious. Fluttershy was hardly breathing after the beating she gave to him. Skylight was completely surprised by his daughter.

"Fluttershy...?" Skylight asked.

"Daddy...?" Fluttershy asked.

"FLUTTERSHY/DADDY!" both father and daughter exclaimed at the same time as they hugged to each other.

"I was so scared..." Fluttershy said crying.

"It's okay, your daddy is here...he was ALWAYS here...for you" Skylight replied.

The camera zooms out showing the beautiful scene between these two pegasus.

**Epilogue:**

Two days later, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were perfectly fine after the horrible kidnapping. They and Fluttershy's family were all reaunited for Flutterhy's mother's birthday. She was ready to blow the candles and Pinkie Pie was ready to eat the cake.

_Happy Birthday to you..._

_Happy Birthday to you..._

_Happy Birthday, dear Posey..._

_Happy Birthday to you..._

Everybody clapped and cheered as Posey blew the candles up.

"Thank you everybody for coming" Posey thanked "Especially you, Fluttershy. I'm happy that you're here too"

"I'm happy to be here too, Mommy" Fluttershy replied.

"I'm even EVEN MORE happy!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Well, what I'm happy is that Fluttershy showed me...that she can be a strong pegasus pony, not matter how ugly the things are. I'm very proud of her and I'm very proud...to be his father"

Everybody cheers, especially Pinkie Pie, who brough a sound system and DJ Pon-3 to play the song 'All the Small Things' by Blink-182 while Fluttershy monologued what she wrote to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia:_

_This trip in New Yorkshire was a whole experience for me and my daddy. I always wondered what my daddy does, but when he saved me from the horrible stallions, I learned that no matter what he does, while he does the right thing and continues being a good father...I'll always count on him._

_Love, Fluttershy._

_All the small things_

_True care truth brings_

_I'll take one lift_

_Your ride best trip_

_Always I know_

_You'll be at my show_

_Watching, waiting, commiserating_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Late night, come home_

_Work sucks, I know_

_She left me roses by the stairs_

_Surprises let me know she cares_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill_

_The night will go on, my little windmill_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill_

_The night will go on,_

_The night will go on,_

_My little windmill_

**The End**

**(A/E: I hope you enjoyed this story, I just recommend to watch the original film (or at least the Family Guy episode 'Leggo My Meg-O') before reading it. Anyway, comment and have a good day!)**


	6. Important Announcement

**Dear fans:**

**This year there will be the sequel Taken 2; the trailer is now available and the release date is 5 October 2012. The plot is this: **

"In Istanbul, retired CIA operative Bryan Mills and his wife are taken hostage by the father of a kidnapper Mills killed while rescuing his daughter."

**I'm planning to watch the sequel to write Kidnapped 2. This time Fluttershy is the one who has to save her parents. If you guys want me to write the sequel, comment below to let me know, Please.**

**Love you, ~aldovas~**


End file.
